The Past and The Future
by MCR677
Summary: Post Tenrou Island disappears. The Fairy Tail mages are thrown into a new world and Lucy's unknown past finally begins to unravel itself for her friends and for herself.


Ok i have finally given into the urge to write this idea the words just kind of started flowing after i read the new chapter. Any way i am a terrible writer and when i say terrible i mean terrible. But i am a very good reader it basically all i do so i hope i pick something up after reading hundreds of fanfics.

I would also like to ask for help. and i dont mean just reviews and stuff i mean idea's, corrections, a beta would be great too. and if someone thinks that they can write this plot better then me plz feel free to tell me cause like i said i prefer to read.

I do not own any of this except the idea and Zane so far =)

* * *

><p>Light. It's last thee last thing that she see before appearing in front of a large castle. It seems… familiar in a way. She can't put her finger on it but it's almost like she's been here before.<p>

"Where are we!" yells Natsu but before anyone can say anything the fairy tail mages are surrounded by a massive amount of guards. The next thing Lucy knows she has been grabbed and pulled away from her friends and out into the open. She can hear their protests.

"HEY!"

"LET HER GO."

"What do you think you're doing!"

She is pushed onto her knees and someone walks up to her. He has blonde hair and brown eye's like her, but his smile is menacing and frightening. She cringes back trying not to show fear and asks "Who are you?"

His smile increases to show all of his teeth and he says "You don't remember. Good that means the spell worked." Her eyes widen in confusion and she looks up at him and says "What do you mean?"

His eyes shine in a frightening way and he says "This should help you remember…onee-chan."

His hand suddenly grips her head and the next thing she knows she is hearing her friends scream her name. It all suddenly begins to flow back into her mind. The memory's… and the pain. She bites her tongue in hopes of keeping her screams of pain at bay. Instead she grips her head and attempts to clear the fog of pain and confusion building up in her head. Her body feels like it is being ripped apart by pain.

She suddenly remembers everything. It is all being mixed inside her head. Fairy tail, her mother, her father, her brother, and her powers? That's when she realizes that she's shaking and she can feel the power flowing through her. The powers she never wanted, the powers trusted in her against her will. It's so confusing that she almost misses him move away from her. She watches him move from in front of her to in front of her friends. She can hear Natsu's screams at him. And she can guess that Erza and Gray are holding him back.

She hears her brother say "So you are the family that has taken her in. Well I would like to thank you for bringing her back home to me." He gives them an sinister smile and adds "but it seems that onee-chan is a little broken to be played with at the moment so I think I need a new play thing till she's up to it."

As he is saying this he is searching the people in group picking out the one that he would enjoy the most. No one knows how to react to something like that so they just stand and stare at him. Finally his eyes land on Wendy and I see his eyes shine. He's choosen who he wants. Just as he's reaching out to grab the young mage Lucy's eyes widen and the only thing running through lucy's mind is 'I can't let him touch her'

She pries her hand from her head and lays her hand flat on the floor and a force field forms around the Fairy Tail mages. Her friends are speech less and they all turn to look at Fried but he looks as surprised as they are.

Her brother then bursts into laughter "Hahahahahaha, it seems that you are not as broken as I thought huh onee-c…" She doesn't allow him to finish his sentence. She teleports right in front of him and a burst of electricity fires directly at him sending him through the castle wall.

Her burst of adrenaline is depleted and her legs turn to jello. Her body practically crumbles under the sudden excretion of reacquired magic. She falls to her knee's in front of the force field and tears being to form at her eyes. She can't look her friends in the eyes. She's afraid they'll think she's a freak, a monster.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to them. "I'm so sorry." The tears in her eyes being to fall and she feel like she's about to fall apart when she hears "Weirdo Lucy, what are you sorry for."

Her eyes widen and she looks up and sees Erza bending down in front of her and Natsu and Gray standing above her with a small smile on each of their faces. She looks behind them and see the rest of her friend and see's nothing but worry and care in their eyes. That's when she decides that she's going to get everyone out alive, no matter what. Behind her she hears her bother begin to get up from the rubble. She then unhooks her keys from her belt making sure to grab Loki's key specifically and thrusts them through the force field into Erza's hands, looking her in the eyes in hope that she gets the message, just before her brother appears behind her.

"Onee-chan what do you think you're doing. You know it's rude to hide things from family." He smiles at her and his eye's show know emotion and it scares her. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up tills she's a good foot above him. "Now let's see what the conditions for this force field are. 'When the owner dies' hmmm onii-chan that's quite the condition. It was a good choice though you knew I wouldn't be able to kill you right away."

"Well Zane having raised you, I know you better than anyone even better then… mother." His eyes widened in anger and he slammed Lucy into the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she had a hard time breathing.

"You know better than to mention mother in front of me." He growls at her.

After coughing a few times she smiled and said, "Why? You don't like being reminded that you killed her?" After saying it she almost regretted it… almost. When he looked down at her his eyes began to turn a bright red and just looking into them sent a shiver up her spine.

"You will regret saying that." And with that he snapped his fingers and guards were at her side half dragging and half picking her up.

He then turned the her friends and said "It seems that the condition set on this barrier will be meet much sooner than planned, so I look forward to getting to know each of you… much better." He smiled at them and turned to walk back into the castle but he was stopped when he heard "IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER WE WILL RIPE YOU APART!"

Zane turned to look at them and said with a laugh. "Well then little dragon slayer, if you listen closely enough today you might be able to hear my sister breath her last breath." And with that he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well then little dragon, if you listen closely enough today you might be able to hear my sister breath her last breath." Was the last thing Erza heard before Natsu began to scream and bang on the barrier. She was enraged. She didn't know what to do Lucy had been taken from them and they were stuck in a barrier until the owner disabled it or… died.<p>

'No I will not let that happen' she thought as her eyes began to water. She looked down at what was still in her hand. She was clutching them as if her life depended on it. Lucy's keys. Why did she give them to her? Then she remembered Lucy grabbed Loki's key specifically.

She started to go through each key until she found the Lion. "Gate of the Lion open." And with that Loki appeared. He was back in his suit and wearing his sun glasses again. Everyone stopped and looked between Erza and Loki. He gave her a small sad smile and said "I'm glad that you figured it out so quickly."

Erza stood up and asked "Why did she want me to specifically summon you?"

He sighed "Although I am not her oldest key I know everything about Lucy... Even the memory's that she had lost. I am also the leader of the zodiac's which means that Lucy and I are connected. She told me a plan to get you guys out before she gave you her keys."

"NO, we are not leaving without Lucy!" Natsu practically screamed at Loki and everyone nodded in agreement.

Loki smiled and said "She thought you would say that so she told me to say that she was going to be right behind you and to trust her. The plan will only work is Lucy escapes as well."

Natsu did not say anything and Erza didn't know whether to believe him or not so she turned to her guild "What do you guys think?"

"Lu-chan knows what will happen if she doesn't come with us. I believe him."

"Levi knows bunny girl better than most so I believe him too."

"Juvia thinks that Lucy would not lie to us."

"I trust Loki-san too."

"Lucy knows that lying is not manly, so I believe her as well."

"If Elf-nii trusts her I do too."

"I'm not willing to lose someone after just having Lissana returned to us. I trust you Loki."

"I trust Lucy with my life on missions, I trust her now."

"Lucy trusted me during the test, I trust her now."

Erza looked to Makarov "Master?"

"As one of my daughters I trust her more than anything."

She turned to the final mage Natsu who was looking down at his feet.

"I… If she doesn't follow us within a day I am marching back here and I am going to bring her back." Loki just smiled at him and all the other mages. He finally returned to looking at Erza waiting for her answer. Erza clenched her fists and looked down at her feet. She trusted Lucy with her life and hoped that Lucy knew that Natsu would not be the only one returning to get her if she didn't follow. And with that Erza looked up and nodded her head at Loki.

His smile grew and he said "Good. Everyone come closer I don't want Zane to over hear us."

* * *

><p>ok so how was that i want honesty i dont care if your mean or not plz give me honest opinions. and if you have ideas i listen to all and store them away for furture reference when i get stuck.<p>

plz and thank you =)


End file.
